COLD
by i am da onee
Summary: Bambam mengeluh pada Jackson tentang hubungannya dan Mark. Lalu Jackson dan Jaebum hanya mengusulkan beberapa saran dan akhirnya kekhawatiran Bambam hilang. / It's MARKBAM here! Mark x Bambam. / Slight JAESON JACKBUM! Jaebum x Jackson / DLDR RnR! OOC!


**COLD**

By **IGottaJackpotBabe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing**

 **MARKBAM**

Mark x Bambam

Mark Yi-En Tuan x Kunpimook Bhuwakul

 **.**

 **Slight**

 **JAESON**

Jaebum x Jackson

Im Jaebum x Wang Jiaer

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **M**

 **YAOI**

 **TYPO(s)**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV!**

 **.**

 **DON'T BE A SILENT READER GAES!**

 **.**

Malam itu di dalam kamar hotel nomor 491. Jackson berbaring di kasur, sambil sibuk menekan tombol remote televisi untuk mengganti channel—mencari tontonan menarik, karena rata-rata hanya ada berita, gosip, bahkan promosi-promosi barang yang sangat tidak menarik baginya. Setelah mengulang channel selama kurang lebih 10 menit, akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah acara takhayul—yang sebenarnya ia takut untuk melihat acara seperti itu sendirian.

" _Tempat ini dikabarkan angker. Karena dulu di sini rakyat jelata yang tak bersalah dikurung sampai mati."_

Kamar berisi dua bed itu gelap, hanya ada lampu tidur yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang. Sebenarnya Jackson tidak sendiri di dalam kamar. Ada Jaebum di dalam kamar mandi, sedang membersihkan diri karena malam ini mereka akan melakukan _sesuatu_ , kata Jaebum tadi sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Jadi beginilah nasib Jackson, sendirian dan bosan.

" _Tunggu! Sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu. Lihat itu, kalian lihat putih-putih di sana?"_

Jackson mengambil bantal, menutupi matanya karena takut.

"Jaebum hyung, kau masih lama?" Tanya Jackson sedikit teriak. Memastikan apa kekasihnya sudah selesai atau belum. Karena Jaebum benar-benar lama di dalam sana hey!

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Jaebum. Lalu Jackson mencoba fokus pada tontonannya.

"Jackson hyung!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari balik pintu kamar. Itu suara Bambam. Jackson menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia tak harus menonton acara penampakan bodoh itu.

"Bambam!~"

Ia mematikan televisi lalu dengan segera membuka pintu sambil tersenyum. Bambam dengan wajah serius mendorong Jackson masuk ke dalam kamar, tak lupa ia menutup pintu lalu menatap si Wang.

"Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ingin melakukan _itu_ dengan Mark hyung?" Tanya Jackson.

Bambam menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Kita sudah lama berpacaran, tapi bahkan Mark hyung tidak pernah melakukan apapun denganku selain ciuman. Saat kita berciuman pun ia akan menyudahi secepatnya jika suasana mulai panas. Padahal aku menginginkannya."

"Kalau begitu ajak saja dia." Ucap Jaebum yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik Jackson.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengirim kode, tapi tidak ada tanggapan. Sama sekali."

"Makanya katakan dengan jelas." Tegur Jackson.

"Contohnya?"

"Hyung… Karena kita sudah lama berpacaran, apakah kau tidak ingin menyentuhku? Sejujurnya sudah lama aku menginginkan—" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Bambam memukulnya terlebih dahulu.

"Yak! Sakit bodoh!" 

"Kau yang bodoh! Mana mungkin aku bicara seperti itu, hyung? Kau tau _image_ ku, pasti Mark hyung hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai lelucon."

"Kau belum mencobanya, bocah." Ucap Jaebum yang sedang menyisiri rambutnya di depan cermin. Hanya ada handuk melilit di pinggulnya.

"Ya, kau harus mencobanya." Tambah Jackson. Tapi Bambam menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bisa sarankan sesuatu selain itu? Kumohon."

Jackson berfikir sebentar. "Ah, lakukan _skinship_ berlebih!"

Bambam memicingkan matanya tidak paham. "Maksudnya?"

" _Cuddling!_ Lalu merengek!" Jawab Jackson mantap.

"Hyung, sumpah. Demi Tuhan aku tidak bisa."

"Yak! Lalu bagaimana lagi? Kau harus tau, kedatanganmu mengganggu waktuku dan Jackson. Jika kau tidak datang, mungkin Jackson sudah terkapar di bawahku sambil—"

"Jaebum hyung!" Jackson memukul lengan Jaebum. Sedangkan Bambam hanya menatap jijik sang leader lalu melemparkan kata andalannya, "Ewwhh…!"

"Pokoknya Bambam, kau harus bisa melakukan itu. _Cuddling_ , oke?" Ucap Jackson mengutamakan poin yang harus dilakukan Bambam. Tapi Bambam menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dengar, Bam. Kau harus pintar modus. Ingat, MODUS. Sekarang berdiri dan keluar dari sini karena aku benar-benar akan menendangmu jika tidak segera pergi dalam hitungan ketiga." Ancam Jaebum.

Bambam melongo. "Oh, ayolah hyung. Jangan kejam padaku!"

"SATU…"

"Jackson hyung, bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa…"

"DUA…"

"Lakukan sesuai saran dari para hyungmu yang sudah berpengalaman ini. Semoga sukses!"

"TIGA! Bambam!"

"Iya, iya, hyung. Aku keluar! Terima kasih!" Sentaknya. Kemudian Bambam melangkah keluar sambil menghentak keras kakinya.

Jackson dan Jaebum tertawa melihat kelakuan Bambam. Lalu mereka saling bertatapan.

"Bambam sudah besar ya. Haha!" Jackson kembali tertawa. Lucu sekali mengingat kekhawatiran Bambam barusan.

"Jadi, Jackson…" Jaebum menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil mendekati Jackson. Ia duduk di sebelah Jackson lalu berbisik lembut tepat di telinga. "Haruskah kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya Jaebum lalu menggigit kuping Jackson. Jackson menutup matanya dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Jaebum menjilat kuping Jackson dengan lembut, menghasilkan desahan halus dari Jackson. "Mmmh…" Jaebum menjauhkan dirinya dari kuping dan menatap Jackson. Jackson membuka mata dan ikut menatap Jaebum dalam.

"Kau cantik, princess." Ucap Jaebum.

"Gombal." Jawab Jackson sambil tertawa kecil lalu mencium bibir Jaebum. Ia menutup matanya. Melenguh pelan ketika Jaebum menggigit bibir bawah Jackson untuk meminta akses lebih jauh. Dan Jackson mengizinkanya. Jackson membuka bibirnya, menyambut lidah Jaebum dengan senang hati.

"Eunghh…" Jackson kembali melenguh ketika Jaebum mendorong tubuh Jackson agar berbaring di kasur.

Tangan kanan Jaebum menggenggam jemari Jackson, sedangkan tangan kiri ia buat membelai tubuh Jackson pelan, menggoda Jackson hanya untuk mendengar desahan terendam yang disukai Jaebum. Sedangkan tangan Jackson yang menganggur ia buat meremas rambut Jaebum.

Dan malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan menyatukan tubuh satu sama lain hingga pagi. Sambil saling menyebut nama dan menyebut kata cinta, tidak peduli dengan nasib Bambam yang bingung di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Bambam.

Kunpimook Bhuwakul, asal Thailand.

Telah jatuh cinta pada seorang namja tampan bernama Mark Yi-En Tuan.

Dan ia menginginkan Mark untuk menyentuh tubuhnya. Malam ini. Seperti yang dilakukan Jaebum pada Jackson.

Bambam menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan berteriak sesukanya. Ia bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bambam menginginkan Mark tapi… Ia tidak mau mengajak Mark lebih dulu. Karena gengsi mengalahkan nafsunya!

Tiba-tiba Mark keluar dari kamar mandi. Bambam membuka bantal yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap Mark. Ia bisa lihat tubuh berotot Mark, dengan beberapa tetes air yang masih tertempel menghiasi tubuhnya.

OH MY GOD. HE IS SO FUCKING SEXY!

' _Tuhan… Tolong bantu aku…!'_

"Bambam, malam ini dingin. Jadi jangan lupa pakai selimutmu. Biasanya kau lupa untuk memakai itu."

Bambam mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. "I-iya, hyung." Bambam mengangguk.

Mark memakai boxer hitam serta kaos putih miliknya. Ia meraih jaket merah di kasur untuk dipakai lalu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya, siap tidur. Bambam menghela nafas kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang payah.

Oke. Pasti Mark lelah, makanya ia ingin tidur awal malam ini.

Kalau begitu… Lupakan rencana _cuddling_ yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tak yakin bisa melakukannya atau tidak.

"Bambam?" Panggil Mark.

Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar mendengar suara berat itu.

"Hmm?"

"Selamat tidur." Bambam bisa lihat Mark yang membuka selimutnya lalu mematikan lampu.

"Ya. Selamat tidur…" Jawab Bambam ikut membuka selimut lalu tertidur dengan cepat dalam 10 menit. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah suara pesan masuk. Dan ia tau bahwa nada itu dari ponsel Mark.

.

.

.

Bambam terbangun satu jam kemudian. Ia kedinginan. Matanya melirik jam dinding, pukul 12 tepat. Bambam berdiri dan mencari jaket di dalam tasnya. Setelah membongkar tasnya, ia baru menyadari betapa bodohnya Bambam karena meninggalkan jaket di dorm.

"Aish…"

Bambam kembali ke kasurnya dan mencoba menghangatkan diri di balik selimut. Tapi ia tidak menemukan kehangatan itu. Bambam kembali duduk lalu menggerutu. Ia menatap Mark yang tertidur pulas di kasur sebrang.

Haruskah… Ia menghangatkan diri dengan Mark?

Setelah berpikir lama akhirnya Bambam memutuskan untuk tidur di kasur Mark. Bambam membuka selimut Mark lalu ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Awalnya kaku, tapi Bambam mencari posisi nyamannya. Ia bergerak turun, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan dada Mark lalu memeluknya. Mark yang merasa ada pergerakan membuka matanya.

"Bam… Bam…?" Mark memastikan.

Bambam hanya bergumam pelan dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada dada Mark.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Mark.

"Kasurku dingin dan kau hangat." Jawab Bambam singkat. Mark tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Bambam. Ia mengarahkan tangan Bambam untuk masuk ke dalam jaketnya lalu memeluk balik Bambam.

"Hmm… Kau hangat, aku suka." Ucap Bambam pelan. Mark hanya mengelus rambut Bambam dengan sayang tanpa merespon omongannya barusan.

Setelah saling terdiam cukup lama, Bambam angkat bicara. "Hyung… Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Bambam.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidur awal malam ini. Biasanyakan kau masih bermain game atau nonton tv."

"Iya, tadi. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak." Jawab Mark. Bambam langsung menatap Mark.

"Kalau begitu… Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Tanya Bambam. Mark menganggukkan kepalanya sambil membelai poni Bambam.

Setelah diam cukup lama akhirnya Bambam mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak ia sesali seumur hidupnya.

"Sentuh aku, hyung."

Ya, Bambam tidak akan pernah menyesal karena mengatakan kalimat itu.

.

.

.

"Mmmh…"

Bambam melenguh ketika Mark melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Lidahnya menari bersama milik Mark. Bambam menutup mata, kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Mark yang sekarang berada di atas tubuhnya. Sesekali ia meremas rambut lalu menekan tengkuk Mark untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Saliva mengalir dari kedua bibir mereka. Entah itu milik siapa.

Tangan Mark masuk ke dalam piyama Bambam, membelai lembut semua yang ada di dalam sana, bahkan hati Bambam. Bambam melenguh lagi. Jarinya menemukan tonjolan di dada dan mengusapnya pelan. Bambam lagi-lagi melenguh.

Mark melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Bambam.

"Bambam, kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?"

Bambam menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

"Sangat yakin dengan ini."

Ia tersenyum. Begitu juga Mark. Mark kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir itu. Melumat Bambam sedikit kasar. Mengajak lidah mereka berperang untuk mendengar lenguhan Bambam di dalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah puas, Mark kembali menatap Bambam. Tangannya melepas satu persatu kancing piyama Bambam, sambil terus menatap Bambam. Bambam sendiri hanya mampu berdebar dengan wajah merona samar. Setelah terbuka, Mark memperhatikannya sebentar lalu mendekati telinga Bambam.

"You're beautiful, baby." Bisiknya. Mark mulai menciumi leher Bambam, dan Bambam langsung mendongakkan kepalanya agar Mark lebih mudah melakukan aksinya. Mark mengendusi kulit lehernya, menjilat lalu menyedotnya keras agar meninggalkan bekas merah yang menjadi tanda bahwa namja Thailand ini adalah miliknya.

"Ahh…"

Bambam mendesah pelan—yang membuat Mark bersemangat untuk mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Tangannya kembali ke tonjolan di dada Bambam. Memainkannya dan mengundang desahan lagi dari Bambam. Bambam membiarkan mulutnya tetap terbuka dengan mata yang terpejam, menikmati sentuhan Mark di tubuhnya.

Bibir Mark turun untuk mencicipi _nipple_ Bambam. Ia mengecup lembut lalu mengulumnya. Tangannya tetap memainkan _nipple_ satunya. Menekan, memilin, kadang menariknya pelan.

"Mark…Hyung..Hhh…"

Bambam menekan kepala Mark dan melengkungkan tubuhnya, meminta lebih. Mark dengan senang hati menyedot lebih dalam _nipple_ Bambam dan sesekali menggigitnya.

Tangannya turun ke bawah, melepaskan celana yang digunakan Bambam hingga namja itu _naked_ total. Bambam mendorong tubuh Mark dan membalikkan posisi mereka. Bambam tersenyum manis sambil menatap Mark dalam.

"Sekarang giliranku." Ucap Bambam. Ia melepaskan jaket dan kaos yang digunakan Mark. Sekarang mereka sudah tidak kedinginan. Sama sekali. Karena keduanya kini berkeringat, entah mulai kapan tapi suasanya sudah berubah panas.

Setelah kaos putih Mark tergeletak di lantai, Bambam mencium bibir Mark. Sekedar menempel tapi dalam. Lalu ia menciumi leher Mark. Menjilat dan menyedot kulit leher Mark, ingin meninggalkan bekas seperti yang dilakukan Mark walaupun tidak semerah miliknya.

Bambam menciumi dada Mark, turun hingga ke perut. Ia menciumi perut berotot Mark, dengan tangannya yang ikut membelai abs milik Mark serta _belly hair_ nya.

Bambam menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh Mark lalu menatapnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka boxer yang dikenakan Mark lalu membuangnya ke lantai bersama kaos putih tadi. Wajahnya memerah ketika melihat milik Mark yang besar dan tegang. Keinginannya untuk mengulum benda itu ciut. Apakah cukup?

"Kenapa? Terkejut karena ukuranku jauh lebih besar darimu?" Mark menggodanya. Dan Bambam memerah.

Cepat-cepat Bambam menstabilkan wajahnya lalu menyeringai. "Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat, seberapa lama ia akan bertahan."

Bambam mensejajarkan kepalanya pada penis Mark. Ia terus menatap Mark yang juga menatapnya. Ia meraih penis Mark dengan kedua tangannya. Memijatnya pelan, menimbulkan geraman rendah dari Mark. Lalu ia memasukkan penis besar Mark ke dalam mulutnya. Hanya sepertiga yang ia bisa. Bambam mengulumnya sambil memejamkan mata, begitu juga Mark.

"Mmmhh… Bambam…Hhhh…"

Bambam menyedot penis Mark lalu memaju mundurkan kepalanya, melakukan _blowjob_ yang selama ini hanyalah mimpi dan sekarang adalah nyata.

"Mmmhh…"

Bambam menggeram di sela kulumannya. Membuat getaran dan sensasi nikmat bagi Mark.

Setelah cukup lama, Mark mendorong tubuh Bambam menjauh. "Cukup." Ucapnya. Mark melumat bibir itu lagi, membawanya ke dalam ciuman kasar dan penuh nafsu.

"Menungginglah." Ucap Mark setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Bambam mengangguk dan menurut. Menungging, menunjukkan pantat sexy miliknya dan hole basah yang menggoda bagi Mark. Mark menjilat hole milik Bambam, menusuk-nusuk dengan lidahnya, sesekali menyedotnya.

"Aahh hyunghhh…"

Saat sudah cukup basah, Mark mengarahkan kejantanannya pada hole Bambam lalu mendorong masuk.

"Anghh!"

Bambam mendesah. Kesakitan. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing masuk ke dalam manholenya begitu saja.

"Ap—pohh hyunghh!~"

Mark langsung memasukkan semuanya. Bambam memejamkan matanya dan mendongak.

"Panggil namaku dengan jelas, baby…" Ucapnya sambil menciumi punggung Bambam dan meninggalkan tanda di sana.

Mark memundurkan pinggulnya lalu menghentak keras. "Ahh! MARK HYUNGHH!" Bambam mendesah lebih keras. Mark mengulangi gerakannya. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Dan Bambam terus tersentak ketika Mark menghentaknya. Sambil terus memejamkan mata dan menyebut-nyebut nama Mark di sela desahannya.

"Ahh—ohh—ahh! Mark… Ahh!"

"Kau benar-benar menjepitku Bam… Anghh.. Siall…"

Mark meraih penis Bambam dan meremasnya kuat.

"Ahhhn…nnhhh"

Hentakan Mark makin keras dan cepat setelah Bambam mengatakan bahwa ia menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"AHH! Yess, thereehh hyunghh! Ahh! Ahh! ANGHH…!"

Bambam tak henti-hentinya mendesah. Ia terlalu suka nikmat yang Mark berikan pada penis dan hole nya.

"Mark hyunghh! Ahhh… I wanna cum, ahh!"

"Together bam…"

Bambam mencapai klimaknys, disusul Mark setelah menghentak dalam di dalam Bambam.

"MARK YI-ENHH!"

Keduanya kini tersengal. Dengan tubuh yang sama-sama penuh peluh. Mark mencium bibir Bambam lalu mencium keningnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Mark.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Bambam tersenyum dan menatap Mark.

"Aku juga. Mencintaimu dan berterima kasih untuk ini."

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

.

"Ya. Selamat tidur…"

Walaupun tidak yakin tapi entah mengapa nada itu terdengar seperti lesu. Tidak seperti Bambam biasanya. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Mark. Apakah dia melakukan kesalahan pada kekasihnya? Apa dia mandi terlalu lama? Atau… Apa?

Mark meraih ponselnya dan melihat tanggal. Tanggal 15 November. Tidak, Anniv mereka tanggal 20. Jadi Bambam tidak marah karena ia lupa tanggal jadi mereka. Lalu apa?

 _Mark Yi-En Tuan, ada pesan masuk._

Nada dering pesannya berbunyi. Mark membukanya. Itu dari Jaebum.

 _ **From : Jaebum**_

 _ **Hyung, aku punya cerita lucu. Baru saja Bambam masuk ke kamar dan mengeluh minta disentuh olehmu. Apakah semua berjalan lancar?**_

Mark kaget.

Apa?

Minta disentuh?

Setahunya, Bambam tidak suka hal-hal seperti itu. Dia akan mengatakan _ewwhh_ jika Jaebum dan Jackson membahas kegiatan _itu_.

Dan Bambam mengeluh?

Mark menatap Bambam yang tidur memunggunginya.

"Bambam…?"

Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Berarti Bambam sudah tidur.

 _ **To : Jaebum**_

 _ **Benarkah? Aku senang mengetahuinya. Tapi… Bambam sudah tidur di kasurnya tanpa bicara apa-apa.**_

 _ **Send.**_

Lalu Mark sadar. Jadi karena ini Bambam lesu? OMG, SO CUTE!~

"Maafkan aku, Bam. Mungkin… Lain kali." Ucap Mark.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyematkan baca!**

 **Semoga suka yaaa xD**

 **Harap tinggalkan jejak! Kritik dan saran diterima sepenuh hati okehh.**

 **PAI PAI**


End file.
